


【瀚冰】渡我03

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [3]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本系列包括但不限于：大名出现的RPS；白蛇传AU；我流私设；双性；Mpreg及产卵、泌乳；道具；不具侮辱意义的侮辱性词语或行为。





	【瀚冰】渡我03

不知过了多久，季肖冰只觉腹中饱涨，抬手无力一按，已是鼓起，压着时又是一阵快感。高瀚宇见他气息微弱，知晓自己委实过分，便抓着他的胯骨，几下挺刺后泄在里头。待拔出阳具时，本以为蛇妖腹内精水淫液定要溢出，孰料他竟昏睡过去，侧向蜷缩着，虽则雌穴外侧的肉唇被肏得大开，小洞也不能合拢，却未有一滴流出。季肖冰睡着时，还将手搭在小腹上。高瀚宇心生古怪，催动佛枷一观，当即想明白缘由：蛇类孕妊与其余畜类不同，雄性泄进雌蛇腔内的子孙液，皆被雌蛇锁在里头。且雌蛇还可选择合适释出，令自己受孕，若是遇见不合适的雄性，雌蛇也可不用其体液。  
现下季肖冰昏睡，贸然以外力打开宫腔，令他排出，乃是逆他本性，有违天道。高瀚宇只得寻个蒲团，跌伽坐于榻前，手把数珠，默诵经文，等着他醒过来。  
季肖冰这一觉睡了足有三个半时辰，起来时大抵忘了先前发生的事情，以为是做梦。他起身走了两步，脚下一软，扶住旁侧墙壁。  
高瀚宇睁眼。  
季肖冰身上浑然无物，衣衫尽褪，这会儿两条笔直长腿，却是大腿并拢，小腿微张，撑着身体。他面露茫然惊恐之色，耳根开始烧起来。  
“怎——怎么回事……？”  
他既恢复意识，原本又是条纯然的雄蛇，自然不会跟天生雌蛇一般懂得取舍精水，当下被高瀚宇肏弄到麻痹的肉口在行走之下不堪重负，宫腔里满满的热液便流了出来。季肖冰伸手去挡，但见细白手指探入腿间，只是挡也挡不住，更从指缝里流出来，初时只是一些，后面便如失禁似的。被潮吹液和精液撑开的胞宫一下松懈，季肖冰也觉得舒服不少，浑然失去力气，竟跌坐在地，腹内体液排尽，他便坐在那一滩热液里头，裸露张开的雌穴被刺激得有些酥麻难耐。  
高瀚宇手一挥，笼罩山头的一方小天地散去，连带季肖冰的淫水也不见了，山腹内仍旧洁净如初，竹榻上的被褥叠的整整齐齐。  
“你与高宇夙世因缘了结，往后需得一心向善，不可动杀人的念头，如此修成正果，必然飞升化龙。”高瀚宇感知到他身上极为淡薄的一丝龙气，一闪而过，心中叹说这蛇妖当真极具天分，若是不执迷，现在至少也是个地仙。  
季肖冰闻言，手指捻出一道闪电，往高瀚宇身上劈过去，被他轻易拂去。  
“你竟有脸说！”他眉毛挑起，喝道。“你——你这妖僧，你做了什么！”  
高瀚宇看他一眼：“什么都没有做。”  
“那我怎会——我——”  
季肖冰站起来，但见他雌穴仍是往外溢出爱液。  
颇为古怪。  
高瀚宇蹙眉，起身向前，抓着他的手腕探查，发觉体内气息紊乱，阴阳相冲。  
是分化为双性蛇身的缘故。  
高瀚宇合掌：“知道了。”便取下腕上佛珠，不由分说将季肖冰搡到床上，分开双腿，将那龙眼大小的十八颗珠子塞了进去。  
季肖冰雌穴破身也是受他阳气，故而此时十分依赖他的气息，若无他从旁协助，怕是体内气劲相冲的情况下，修为至少百年停滞不前，甚至有倒退的可能。高瀚宇见过许多妖怪，似季肖冰这种不与人为祸又兼具慧根的实在至此一个，心下也生出赞赏怜惜的意思，自然不可能让他五百年修行毁于一旦。  
“你与我同行一段时间，我助你重建根基，必然更胜从前。”高瀚宇道。“那佛珠你不可轻易取出。”  
“凭什么？”  
高瀚宇闻言，露出微笑：“你倒是试试？”  
季肖冰偏不信邪，手指捏着外露的主珠往外拉扯，但闻高瀚宇佛言轻诵，那佛珠竟在他雌穴里发热颤动。  
“你——”  
“此物乃上古神木所成，与你有益。我不嫌你淫水脏污了我的东西，你却嫌弃起来。”高瀚宇道。“你且休息一会儿，醒了咱们便去他处。”  
“去何处？”  
“去来处。”  
季肖冰冷笑：“小和尚来处我不知道，我来处却和你不一样，倒不如到去处去，咱们一块儿往山崖下头跳，同登极乐呢。”  
“小和尚我跳崖死了，是去西方极乐世界，你一条蛇妖，修行不足，虽然不曾造孽，却也得到阴曹地府走一遭，尝尝兽类逆天修行，得受的八宗大苦之刑。”  
说罢，高瀚宇反而觉着不舒服。  
草木虫蛇以欲成仙，本就是倒行逆施，因此才有了天劫之说。若是修行成了，便无事，若是修行不成又死了，要比寻常死去的终生无感无知的动物受更多的苦。  
只是想着季肖冰刀山火海里走，就心生不忍。  
高瀚宇心道：我心有魔障。原来亿万年过去，仍旧不能消除，到底我只是与天同寿罢了，兽就是兽。  
他不再看季肖冰，垂眼道：“你佛枷在身，离不得我十丈开外，我不跳崖，你也下不去。”  
季肖冰本就说气话，他惜命得很，便往榻上一躺，不管高瀚宇，自己睡了。  
由是过了几天，西湖附近的摊贩都有些纳罕，那位给钱豪爽又漂亮的白衣公子再不见下来采买，反而那日帮他拎东西的小和尚带这个头戴白纱帷帽的人一块儿走了。看身形么，修长细瘦，有点儿弱不禁风的意思，走路还有些扭，大抵是个姑娘罢？然而很高，仔细一瞧，兴许比那小和尚还高一点儿。  
摊贩们说了几回，也就不说了，西湖好风光，有的是别处的富家公子来游玩，住一阵子便归家去，也是常有的，兴许那位白衣公子也是回家去了。个人有个人的缘法，管太多也无有益处。  
那戴帷帽的正是季肖冰，他跟着个和尚走了，自觉无颜面对其他妖类，兼之高瀚宇也不想徒生事端，才买个帷帽戴上，不想被路人传成淫僧带着小娘子。  
季肖冰看高瀚宇的佛珠材质极好——他颈上那长串的乃是真金熔铸攒制而成，用了极为费力费工的技巧，便是皇帝家，也寻不出这么多颗珠子，更何况每一颗上都排布佛法故事，实在是珍宝，那身黑袈裟也是寒暑不侵避水辟火的圣物。偏偏……  
偏偏拿个紫金钵，整日去化缘。  
还只要素菜。  
季肖冰不怎么爱吃肉，却爱极了禽蛋。——哪条蛇不爱鸟蛋？季肖冰还喜欢牛乳羊乳，总之，蛇喜欢的东西他都喜欢，仔鸡肉也喜欢。  
就是高瀚宇不给他吃。  
有几个钱留着住店，吃饭也是早上素面晚上香菇面，再不然早上白粥晚上甜粥，季肖冰嘴里淡出鸟来，趴在小溪边看虾子爬来爬去，想着红烧时候放一把水芹菜，又香又好吃。  
“小和尚，你这是苛待我。”  
这日连落脚地方也没有，只有荒山野岭一个破败的土地庙。高瀚宇寻个破瓦罐，打水来擦洗干净香案，又泼水压住浮尘。季肖冰坐在香案上，已然习惯了佛珠在雌穴里的感觉，虽则行走时总有些不便，难免碰到敏感位置，一会儿下来便流了一亵裤的水。  
“我自己也是这么过，所以不是苛待。”  
“你不是有本事得很？怎么还动手？你也把地上弄干净，晚上难道咱们就睡在香案上？”  
季肖冰用足尖踢他一下。  
高瀚宇没说话。  
季肖冰便自己施法，将地上的尘土与水消去，露出光洁干净的石板。  
无床铺时，高瀚宇皆是打坐代替睡眠，季肖冰今日扭了半日睡不着，迷迷糊糊爬到他身上，进而坐在他盘起的腿上，往后一靠，觉得又暖和又舒服，这才睡了。  
高瀚宇听见他平稳的呼吸，睁开眼睛一看，只见这人梦里也带着点笑，侧脸更是俊秀，一时不敢看下去，忙闭上眼睛。隔着一个人，手怎么结印都不便利，无奈之下，只好压着季肖冰的小腹草草结成，屏气凝神，也进入通灵之境。  
夜已深了，外头偶有几只飞鸟掠过。此地虎狼出没，土地也保不得人，二十来年里陆陆续续搬干净，这会儿有一雌一雄两只巨虎嗅见活人气息，从远处过来，腥臭涎水滴答落地，双目似鬼火盈盈。  
但那两只虎在离敞开门的破烂土地庙还有七八丈的地方，忽而前爪匍匐，家犬一般低声呜咽着，将头埋在爪间，一时更是后退缩走。  
原因无他，乃是这荒废了二十多年的土地庙中，黑衣和尚怀里抱着的白衣男人，在它们眼里全然不是这样。  
乃是一只金色巨兽与一只白蛇，巨兽前爪压着蛇腹中段，隐约有龙气逸散。


End file.
